Razor Sharp Edge
by anime-lover-4-ever
Summary: Yuki has tried to kill himself and is being sent off to camp by none other than Hatori. A tragic story of violence, romance, and maybe a little comedy if you have the same sense of humor as me. YukixTohru & YukixOC (You'll see how it works out)
1. How can I ever repay you?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Yuki would be mine!

* * *

Oh, yeah. I just want to say, if you've read 'Eating Disorder' and 'Bulimic', this'll sound vaugely familair to you. When I write, I usually branch from other ideas I've read. You could say that MysticSorceror inspired me. Well, thank you, hope you're not offended, just a fan eager to write their own story!

This is my first fic that I've had enough courage to put up, so if you don't like it, don't read it, keeps flames to yourself and hopefully you'll enjoy my tale that I've cared to weave and post. Enough babble from me, let's get this story started, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He sat up on the roof under the full moon. Yuki stared at the small blade in his hand. He sighed deeply as he shivered in the cold. The moonlight shone off the blade illuminating the sharp edge.

Yuki picked the blade up from his palm. He whispered, "I'm sorry." Yuki rested the blade on the back of his wrist. He began to push down and pull it across slowly so red blood blossomed from the large cut he was making. As he was half way through his first wrist, someone burst up onto the roof.

"Sohma-kun," She yelled. "Don't, please stop!"

Yuki held the blade where he stopped; blood flowed freely from the cut veins. "What's the use, no one cares either way. Everyday is just another 24 hours of torture," Yuki said sadly.

Tohru ran over to him. "Please, stop, you know I would care if you were gone!"

"I didn't mean you, every one else, that's who I'm talking about," Yuki told her.

Tohru noticed Yuki's wrist. She hastily ripped a long strip from the bottom of her shirt. She took Yuki's hand and pulled the blade from his skin. She tied the cloth around the slash.

"Come on, I want to get that cleaned up," Tohru said forcefully as she took his hand that didn't have the injury.

Yuki followed silently. He didn't know what he thought. He thought he was happy that Honda-san cared about him, but then felt sad at having to suffer.

Tohru helped him down the ladder that led from his room to the roof.

"Sit and let me go get something to wash that," She commanded.

Yuki threw himself on the bed and lay back. He held his cut wrist in front of him and saw the blood seeping through the cloth.

Tohru walked in a minute later carrying a small box. "Okay, now sit up so I can do this," She said.

Yuki pushed himself up and held his hand out. Tohru untied the cloth and immediately blood began dripping from the cut and on to Yuki's leg.

Tohru dabbed a cotton ball in a clear liquid. "This'll sting and fizz up, but it'll help." Tohru put the cotton on the still bleeding cut.

Yuki grimaced as the liquid fizzed over his wrist. About 10 minutes later, the bubbles died away. Tohru took a tissue and wiped the liquid from Yuki's arm. She then wrapped a strip of gauze around his wrist.

"Thank you, Honda-san. You care enough to stop me from doing this and now, instead of getting mad, you are helping me," Yuki spoke for the first time in 15 minutes.

"It's no problem, I just hate when people take their own lives. God decides when everyone goes, a person doesn't have the right to do that," Tohru said softly as she taped the end of the gauze. "There, now, it's late, you should get some rest." Tohru told him.

"I don't know how I can repay you, Honda-san," Yuki said as he looked at his bandaged wrist.

"Just don't try to kill yourself again, that's enough of a thanks," Tohru said as she smiled at the prince. She pulled the door shut behind her and walked back to her room. She was just glad that she'd interfered; she couldn't imagine life without Yuki.

Tohru lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of Yuki's sad and pained expression as he took the razor blade across his wrist out of her mind.

The next morning Tohru's alarm went off early. She stood up and as she was putting her uniform on, she noticed blood on her hands.

She suddenly remembered what had happened the previous night. She ran to Yuki's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," He called. When he came to the door, he was already wearing his uniform, but his hair was sticking out like he hadn't combed it.

"Honda-san, I didn't expect to see you here," He said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but could I just see your wrist real quick?" She questioned.

Yuki took hold of her arm gently and pulled her into his room.

"Please, can you not tell anyone about last night?" Yuki asked pleadingly.

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to know if it's all true. I want to know if I just dreamt it because I still have blood on my hands," Tohru said as she showed Yuki.

"I'm really sorry about everything. Here, come to the bathroom and I'll help you wash them," Yuki said with a worried look on his face.

Yuki slid open the door and turned on the sink. He scrubbed her hands very hard with soap so he got every droplet of his blood off.

"You didn't have any open cuts on your hands last night, did you?" Yuki asked as he scrubbed her hands.

"No, I don't think so," She told him. "But why do you ask?"

"I can't let any of my blood get mixed with yours, there's really no telling what could happen if a zodiac's blood gets mixed with a normal person's blood," Yuki said with a fearful look in his eyes.

"I never thought about that," Tohru said as Yuki turned off the water. Yuki handed her a towel.

"Thank you," She said as she took it to dry her hands. When she walked back to her room, she saw that it was time to go begin breakfast. She hurried down the stairs and put pans on the oven. She was preparing bacon and eggs.

Yuki walked down after Shigure and Kyo had already seated themselves at the table. His hair was now combed out so it wasn't sticking every where.

"This is delicious, Tohru-kun," Shigure told her as he ate.

"Thank you, I didn't have as much time to prepare this morning, I hope it's not too plain," Tohru worried.

"No, no, it's wonderful," Yuki told her.

Tohru looked to him and noticed he was wearing a sweatshirt with longer sleeves than his uniform. She figured it was he didn't want anyone to see his wrist.

After everyone finished their meals, she was a little behind schedule.

"Tohru-kun, it's getting close to time for you three to go, why don't you let me take care of it?" Shigure asked.

"You do dishes? Why didn't you ever do that before this house got to look like a dumping ground?" Yuki asked.

"You didn't exactly jump at the prospect of doing the dishes," Shigure said.

Yuki stood up and went to collect his things from his room.

"Thank you very much, Shigure-san," Tohru said gratefully as she ran to grab her things as well.

Shigure looked and saw Kyo sitting on the couch. He smiled and called, "Oh, Kyo-kun! Would you come here for a moment?"

"I'm not doing the dishes for you, you dumb dog," Kyo said with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Come on, it's the least you can do after causing so much damage to my house," Shigure said, trying to make Kyo guilty.

"I already know you take money out of my account for the damage," Kyo said. "Besides, you're the on who volunteered to do the work."

Shigure sighed and began to do the dishes.

Yuki and Tohru hurried down five minutes later. They had taken so long because Tohru changed the bandages on Yuki's wrist. They cut was still bleeding slightly.

The three walked out the door and toward the school.

"Hey, Rat boy," Kyo began, "What're you wearing that sweatshirt for, it's warm today."

"What d'you care, stupid cat?" Yuki retaliated.

"I don't!" He yelled. "Why the hell did I even ask!" Kyo ran ahead.

"That was close," Yuki sighed.

"What're you going to do if someone finds out?" Tohru asked.

"They're not going to if I can help it," Yuki said with his head down.

"Why did you try to do that to yourself, Sohma-kun?" Tohru questioned.

"I can't stand it. I can never get a moment of peace. I live in fear that some girl will hug me and their memories will be suppressed, or that Akito will come to school, or I'm not thin enough, that I eat too much, people won't like me, or that you'll start to hate me or something will happen to you," Yuki said.

"Of course I would never hate you!" Tohru told him.

"I know, but I can't help but worry constantly about what people are thinking about me. I'm always thinking that there's someone talking bad behind my back. I'm just worried that I don't look good enough to please people," Yuki said.

"Don't say that around Prince Yuki fan club, they'll pounce and start saying that you look fantastic and shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. Of course, I'd tell you that too," Tohru said as she blushed.

"Thank you for being so kind and understanding," Yuki said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Tohru blushed harder.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence with Yuki's arm around her shoulders.

The Prince Yuki fan club glared at Tohru when they saw her walking with Yuki and the prince had graced her with a touch, eye contact and even a smile.

Motoko senpai walked up to Tohru and asked if they could talk for a minute.

"It's okay, Yuki-kun, you can go ahead, I'll meet up with you at lunch," Tohru told him. Yuki nodded and began walking to the school.

He collected his things and waited for Tohru by her locker. When she didn't come after a few minutes, he left to go to his first class or he was going to be late.

Yuki was slightly worried when he didn't see Tohru in his first class. Finally, as Yuki was half way through his lunch after 2 more classes, Tohru walked in. She sat next to him.

Yuki looked at her and noticed that her face held bruises and scratches as well as her neck and legs.

"Honda-san, what happened?" Yuki questioned.

"Nothing, I just fell down outside," Tohru lied.

"Really, what happened?" Yuki asked more urgently.

Tohru stayed silent. Yuki set his chopsticks down and pulled Tohru up. He led her out in the hall. He took her into one of the empty classrooms.

"Tell me who hurt you," Yuki commanded but still in a gentle tone.

"When Motoko-san said she wanted to talk to me, they told me about the Prince Yuki club rules. They said that I'm not supposed to talk to you without someone else with me and that even though touching you wasn't in the rules, it was still wrong. They told me that people who broke the rules, whether they're in the club or not, are severely punished," Tohru explained.

"So, they beat you?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Tohru. He waited for a 'poof', but it didn't come. Yuki pulled back.

"Why didn't I transform?" He asked.

"Well, I did have a little cut on my finger. I guess some of your blood got into mine," Tohru thought aloud.

"Oh well, I'm not complaining," Yuki said as he pulled her into a hug again.

The door opened and light flooded into the semi-dark room.

"Yuki, oh I f…" Motoko began but stopped as soon as she saw Tohru in her love's arms.

Yuki pulled back and walked to Motoko-san. "Senpai, I have been told that you and your fan club beat Honda-san, is this true?" He said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

Motoko hung her head.

"Why would you do something like that? I was only talking to Honda-san, are you really that jealous?" Yuki said.

Motoko ran out of the room with tears flying from her eyes.

Yuki turned around and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder. He smiled and led her back to the cafeteria.

When they sat back down, Yuki offered Tohru the rest of his meal. She ate it gratefully and silently until Yuki told her he was going to go to the bathroom quickly. He stood swiftly and walked from the room.

Haru pushed open the door to the bathroom and heard a gagging noise from one of the stalls. He first thought that it was gross, but then realized that the person was forcing themselves to throw up.

"Great, some bulimic loser," He thought.

When Haru opened the door to leave, people were heading to their classes. Everyone in the hall heard the vomiting. They stood and watched the stall to see who would come out.

After another few minutes, the toilet flushed and the lock turned.

When the person walked out, everyone gasped.

* * *

Oooh, cliffie. Not really, pretty easy to figure it out for me anyway... I guess I'm the one that wrote the story. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *


	2. Broken Promises, Yet True to Your Word

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruit's Basket, but if I did, I would soo be Tohru

* * *

The jeans have no particular significance in the story. (They will make a later appearance, though) So anyway, the jeans are just to express exactly how thin Yuki is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Y-Yuki!" Haru ran to the boy.

Yuki stared at the people with wide eyes standing in the doorway. "What're they doing here?" He asked.

"They wanted to see who was killing themselves in the bathroom," Haru said accusingly.

"I know how to take care of myself," Yuki said as he pushed his sleeves up and turned on the faucet.

Haru's hand shot out and he grabbed Yuki's bandaged wrist. "What is this?" He asked.

"Nothing," Yuki answered passively.

Haru ripped the bandaging off and stared at the self-inflicted wound.

Those who were still standing in the door gasped again as blood trickled from Yuki's wrist and into the sink.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself!" Haru said infuriated.

"It's none of your damn business!" Yuki yelled as he pushed everyone out of the way. He ran out of the school and stopped on the grounds.

Yuki sat with his back to a tree. He pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and set it where he had ceased the last mark. He pushed down and slowly took it the rest of the way across his wrist.

Tohru ran out on the grounds and to Yuki. She threw herself at him and knocked the knife from his hand.

"Stop, just stop. You said that you wouldn't try to do this again!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki turned his head and began searching for the knife. "Where did that damn thing go?" He asked himself. He looked at Tohru and noticed she was twirling it in her fingers.

"I can't let you have this," Tohru said as she pushed the blade down and stuck it in her own pocket.

Yuki stood and ran away. Tohru followed him. No matter where Yuki went, Tohru followed.

"Yuki, please stop!" She cried.

After a half hour of running, Yuki slowed to a stop in a ditch with a small stream running through. He fell in the swampy area, gasping for breath. His wrist still bled heavily. Tohru tore from her shirt to try and slow the bleeding then took Yuki's shirt off to fashion as a sling so his arm wouldn't move much.

Tohru pulled Yuki up and helped him walk back to Shigure's house. It turned out that they weren't far. It was only a 5 minute walk.

When Tohru helped Yuki into the house, Shigure looked from the couch where he was watching TV.

"What happened?" Shigure asked as he saw how muddy Yuki was and how he was shirtless with his wrist dripping.

"Can we get him upstairs, he needs to lay down," Tohru asked.

"Yes, of course," Shigure said as he lifted Yuki into his arms and carried him to his room.

When Yuki was in his room, Tohru removed the shirt that was tied around his arm. "Do you know how to treat this?" She asked as she showed Shigure Yuki's wrist.

"No, just do what you can. I'll call Haa-san," Shigure said as he went to the phone.

Tohru treated Yuki's wrist the way she had the previous night. He gasped in pain as Tohru poured the clear liquid over his wrist.

Shigure walked back in. "Haa-san will be here in 5 minutes."

"So, tell me what Yuki did," Shigure asked.

"Well, last night I walked into his room and saw his window was open. I saw an open package of blades sitting on his desk so I went up on the roof. I saw that he had already taken one of the razor blades halfway across his wrist. Then, today on the way to school, I asked him why. He said because he was afraid that he wasn't thin enough and he was afraid that people would hate him," Tohru said.

"So, he's started up again," Shigure said.

"What does that mean?" Tohru asked.

"Well, a few years ago Yuki was let's say, unstable. He became bulimic. Every once in a while when Yuki would be self conscious about what people think about him, he would start again. Last time, he nearly died because of it," Shigure said sadly.

Tohru looked fearfully at the unconscious form of Yuki lying on the bed.

There was a knock at the door downstairs.

Tohru ran downstairs and let Hatori in. "I've walked this path many a time before." He said.

Tohru led him upstairs where Shigure sat deep in thought.

"Honda-kun, would you mind staying out of here for a while? I need to have a talk with Yuki," Hatori suggested.

Tohru shut the door and went to her room.

"Yuki, wake up, we need to talk," Hatori said as he poked the boy's arm.

Yuki's eyes opened. "What is it?" He asked.

"Why did you start all of this again? Don't you remember last time when you almost died?" Hatori asked. "Is it because of her?"

"No, no, it's not Honda-san. It's everyone else. Everyone expects me to be 'Prince'. Everyone expects more than I can give. I just can't suffer through it," Yuki said.

"Are you making yourself throw up again?" Hatori asked.

Yuki nodded.

"How many times a day? And how long?" Hatori questioned.

"Well, the most was 12 and I've been doing this for 3 months," Yuki replied quietly.

"Yuki, you leave me no choice. I was going to call them last time, but you got better. I have the number for a boys' camp for those with eating disorders. You'll be there for probably 2-4 months," Hatori informed him.

"What? I've got to be in the middle of nowhere for 3 months!" Yuki cried.

"Yes, or at least until you're better," Hatori said.

"You wouldn't do that," Yuki said disbelievingly.

Hatori pulled a cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Hello, I have a new member for your camp. The name is Yuki, Sohma. Perhaps he could come over Thursday?"

"Yes, thank you," He finished.

"Well, you're going to the camp Thursday. You're due there by 11:00 in the morning. This means we'll have to leave around 8:00," Hatori said.

"Whatever, just let Honda-san in," Yuki said with his head in his good hand.

Hatori sat on Yuki's bed and began to treat his hand.

Tohru ran in and threw her arms around Yuki. Tears fell from her eyes.

Hatori finished and left the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He said. "Because of what I've been doing to myself, I have to leave for 4 months."

Tohru sobbed harder.

"Don't worry, I have a cell phone, so we can talk every night. Please don't cry," Yuki said as he rubbed the girl's back.

"Maybe, I could help you start packing?" Tohru asked.

"You can if you want, but you don't have to," Yuki said as he let go of Tohru.

Tohru and Yuki spent the next hour collecting things and packing them up. As Tohru was helping, she picked up some jeans with a tiny waist but Yuki told her, "Don't pack those, those are too big on me." This caused Tohru to break down and cry again.

"I'm sorry, I promise, for you, I'll get better," Yuki said.

"How can these be too big on you? They're tiny, I couldn't even fit these and they're too _big _for you?" Tohru said.

Yuki nodded. Tohru wiped her eyes and apologized.

When they finished Yuki said, "Thank you so much for helping me, Honda-san."

"It's no problem, it's the least I can do," Tohru said as she wiped her eyes again.

Tohru went to her room and lay on her bed. Before she knew what happened, she fell asleep.

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun?" A voice said.

Tohru opened her eyes to see Kyo walking out of her room.

"K-Kyo-kun, did you want something?" She asked.

"I brought you some food since you didn't come down for dinner," Kyo turned around holding the tray.

Tohru sat up and took the tray from Kyo's hands. She began eating and said, "It's wonderful! I didn't know you could cook so well!"

"It's nothing, really," Kyo said modestly as he blushed. He left the room and walked back downstairs. Minutes later, Yuki walked in carrying a tray.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Not at all," She answered.

Yuki set his tray on the end of Tohru's bed and they talked as they ate. Tohru was saddened when she saw how little Yuki ate.

"Please, Yuki-kun, try to eat more," Tohru pleaded.

Yuki let out a deep breath and proceeded to finish the whole meal.

"I wish I didn't have to go to that camp for so long," Yuki said sadly.

"Well, hopefully it'll all be worth it when you come back," Tohru told him.

"Yes, I suppose, but look at everyone I'm leaving behind. I mean, didn't you say that half of the girls in the school are in that Price Yuki fan club thing?" He asked.

Tohru nodded, "Of course I'm not one of them. I couldn't risk it with letting slip that we're living together, you know. Then there are the club rules."

"What are the rules?" Yuki questioned curiously.

"Well, 1. Don't steal personal property from Yuki.

2. Never enter Yuki's house

3. When speaking to Yuki, always have someone else present

4. Call him by the following names

First years- Sohma-kun

Second years- Yuki-kun

Third years- Yuki

5. Failure to follow these rules may lead to severe punishment, whether or not you're in the club.

Then of course, their motto is interesting, 'Let us all extol and love Yuki who has been kind enough to grace us with his presence'. (A/N: That's not exact, but it's the basic idea.) Then, there's the translation for the motto, if you'd like to hear it?" Tohru asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Well, basically, their motto means 'Don't steal him, bitch'," Tohru told him.

"Wow, you see this is what I'm leaving behind? These girls care enough to make a fan club, rules, and even have a motto!" Yuki said sadly.

"I know, but if these girls really love you like they say they do, they'll do anything they can to support you and help," Tohru said but she blushed.

Yuki thought for a moment why this would cause Tohru to go red in the face. He then realized everything she'd been doing; she'd been doing everything he'd needed. He realized how Tohru must feel. He then blushed as well.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to go, Honda-san, I'm sorry," Yuki said. He picked up his tray and went to his room. Immediately he went into his connecting bathroom and shoved his fingers down his throat.

Yuki was stopped from his vomiting by a hand firm on his shoulder pulling him back. "Stop it, stop right now," the person said.

Yuki expected Tohru, but was surprised when Shigure had a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter. A lot happened in this chapter, didn't it? Anyway, what I wanted to say was, I'm going to start updating once or twice a week so you can expect to see Chapter 3 between Wednesday and Friday! Thanks for the reviews, I'm loving them!

**kailyhaleyz: **I'm a huge Yuki lover too, but he's the one that just seems most likely to try to kill himself. Sorry bout that.

**Blood Thirst: **Thanks for the info! I really didn't know that. I'm not going to change it because I'm too lazy, but thanks for telling me, anyway. Thanks for the review!

**athrunnumber1fan: **Yes, it was Yuki in the bathroom... of course you already know that. Not a real cliffie this time unless you're anticipating what the writer has to say to Yuki. Keep reading!


	3. I'm okay

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time on you people! Ha ha ha... ahem... anyway... let's get moving.

* * *

Okay, I've been told that this story isn't descriptive enough. I know. I never intended it to be out for public reading, so I just figured 'Hey, it's not like anyone else is gonna read it!' so, sorry if there's some unclear parts. Then the fact that it's so much like the other 2 stories by the fantastic author, MysticSorcerer, like I said, I never intended for it to be out for public viewing. Yet again, sorry about that.

If you don't like this story, don't read it, and don't review. I don't deal with anger well, trust me... so yeah. Just no flames, criticism... any of that. And, yeah, I know that if someone actually cut their veins, they would die. I know that Yuki should be in the hospital. Just keep in mind that I've never experienced this, so it's kind of stupid for me to be writing about it. Anyway... sorry if this info. is wrong. I do value you telling me it's wrong (kindly) but I'm probably not going to change it because I'm way too lazy for my own good.How do you think I wrote this whole story (50 pages, 12 chapters) in about 9-10 days?

Anyway... for those of you who actually enjoy reading this story, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Stop it, Yuki," Shigure said with a solemn look on his face.

"What do you care," Yuki asked weakly.

"Because your brother did the same thing. He was bulimic for a short time as well. I can tell you that it was very heavy and he nearly died numerous times," Shigure said.

"Nii-san was bulimic?" Yuki questioned mystified.

"Yes, we nearly found out too late. According to him, he would do this at least 9 times a day, whether he ate anything or not," Shigure told him.

"I didn't know," Yuki said. "Anyway, get out of my way so I can wash my hands."

Shigure stepped aside and flushed the vomit.

Yuki washed his hands and dried them off.

"I see you've gotten a lot of your packing done," Shigure observed.

"Yeah, Honda-san helped me," Yuki answered.

"Why don't you take these, I think you'd want to take anything that fits you," Shigure said as he picked up the jeans from Yuki's bed.

"Those don't fit me," Yuki told him.

"I see, they must be too small," Shigure looked at them.

"No, they're too big," Yuki said in a small voice.

Shigure looked shocked but then put a solemn face on. He threw the jeans back down on the bed and walked out. Yuki heard a door close and realized that Shigure must have gone to his room.

Yuki lay down on his bed. It was getting late but he wasn't tired. Tomorrow would be his last day at school with all of his friends and admirers. In truth, Yuki was curious what his fan club would do when they learned that he would be leaving for four months.

Instead of pondering it, he picked up one of his favorite books, it was a gardening book that was interesting to him anyway. He found by reading it, his plants didn't die as often. He absorbed himself in the book and was soon daydreaming.

He thought of a garden, a beautiful garden alive with flowers and beautiful colors and wonderful red strawberries. Yuki was not the only one in his little secret garden. Instead Tohru was with him with her smile that seemed to brighten his day. She wore a pretty yellow dress and the yellow ribbon he'd gotten her for White Day. She told him, "I love strawberries."

"I know you do," He said in his dream state.

"Good night," He heard the real Tohru say instead of his mind created one.

Yuki opened his eyes and saw that his light had been turned off, his book was now laying on his bedside table, and his blankets were pulled up over him. He turned his head and saw Tohru at the door.

"Thank you," He said quietly, so quietly he wasn't sure if she'd heard him. He was somehow sure that she did.

Yuki pulled the blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes. He returned to the same dream that had been interrupted.

Yuki slept until the early morning when his alarm went off. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror after he wrapped a towel around his waist. He shuddered at his appearance. He thought he looked shrunken, small, and unbelievably thin. He didn't think of himself of looking good, though, he thought he was very ugly. That may be why he first became bulimic, he thought himself ugly and only thought about the bad things about him.

Yuki sighed and walked into his room. He saw Tohru sitting on the bed. When she saw him, tears welled up in her eyes. The sight of Yuki's shrunken, disfigured chest would upset anyone. It was all a side effect of the bulimia.

"Stop, Honda-san, don't forget tomorrow I'm going to get this all fixed," Yuki comforted her.

Tohru wrapped her arms around the rat. She didn't blush even though she was touching his bare chest.

After about 5 minutes, Yuki looked to his clock and said, "Honda-san, I'm really sorry, but I need to finish getting ready."

"Yes, of course," Tohru blushed as she let go of him.

After Yuki left, he put on his uniform and combed out his hair carefully. He slung his pack over his shoulder for what would be the last time in a long while. He walked slowly down the stairs and took in the last bits of the house. He smelled the meal that Tohru had prepared.

It smelled wonderful. Natto, yes, Tohru was definitely making natto, and possibly rice. Either way, whatever Tohru cooked, it was wonderful.

He sat down at the table, and sure enough, Tohru put natto in front of him.

"Thank you," He said gratefully as he pulled apart his chopsticks.

Yuki noticed the large portion Tohru had given him. He didn't want to eat it very much because he was afraid he would just proceed to throw it up again.

"Just eat it, I'm going to make sure that stays down," Tohru said. She sat down next to him.

Yuki ate the whole meal but instantly had the urge to shove his fingers down his throat. As his hand flew to his mouth, Tohru caught it and took his other hand as well.

"Like I said, that's staying down if it's the last thing I do," Tohru told him.

She kept her hands gripped around both of Yuki's wrists until they left for their walk to school. She had left him long enough to trust him.

Yuki put his arm around Tohru's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and walked along with him.

When the Prince Yuki fan club saw this, they walked up.

"It's my last day here for about 4 months, Honda-san just wanted to talk on the way here," Yuki said.

"Yuki-kun, it's your last day!" One yelled.

Yuki nodded.

Still in the group, they ran from the grounds and toward town.

"What're they doing?" Yuki asked.

"Probably getting you going away gifts," Tohru told him.

"They don't have to do that," Yuki sighed.

He and Tohru walked in the school and to their lockers that were placed by each other.

Tohru looked over at Yuki as he was in his locker. It struck her how thin he looked, how unhealthily thin.

Yuki shut his locker and walked over to Tohru. "I know, I'm going to get better, I promise," He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few girls watched jealously as Yuki held Tohru. Not even they had earned a hug from the prince when they tried to. Now, the prince was willingly holding the Honda girl.

They walked to homeroom together. Just before the bell rang, Kyo walked in.

For the whole day, Yuki seemed very out of it. He wasn't really focusing on lessons like he usually would. He was thinking about his last day at school, his second to last night with his family and Tohru. He held back the urge to cry many times. Normally, this emotion would be very rare, but Yuki felt he had a good reason this time.

By the time he sat down at lunch, there were many more people than usual surrounding him.

"Can I help you?" He asked a third year he'd spoken to only once before.

"Yes!" She answered as she held out a wrapped package. "For you, Yuki, please get well soon."

Yuki took the gift and looked around. He saw that everyone around him held a present.

He took all of the boxes and thanked everyone. He wished he could do more, but could think of nothing.

"You didn't have to do this," Yuki said as he looked down.

"We wanted to, Sohma-kun," A first year told him.

Yuki looked at her and smiled. He was glad that people cared about him. He thought how they would feel if he'd actually killed himself. Tohru. It was Tohru. If it weren't for her Yuki would be in a hole in the ground because he didn't want to live any longer.

"Thank you so much, I really don't deserve this," Yuki said as he looked down.

"It's no problem, Sohma-kun, we just wanted to help you get better!" the girl said.

The group left and Yuki was left with three stacks of presents, each of which towered over him.

"Honda-san, would you mind helping me with these?" Yuki asked.

"Hold up there, lover boy, we got you covered," Uo said as she and Hana pushed up a cart.

"Lover… boy?" He asked.

"Yup," Uo answered as she began piling presents carefully into her cart. Hana did the same.

"I can't believe all of this stuff," Uo said as she marveled at the presents. "This one sounds pretty sweet," She told him as she shook the box.

When all of the presents were loaded into the carts and Yuki and Tohru's arms, they began walking to their lockers. They would just skip out on the rest of the day.

They four of them walked to Shigure's house. When they reached the door, Hana announced, "You're guardian Shigure is not alone. There seems to be some very extreme waves."

"Oh, that's probably Mitchan, Shigure is supposed to give her his manuscript today," Yuki explained.

They slid the door open quietly and took the presents to Yuki's room. "So this is Prince Charming's room, huh? It's a little messy," Uo kicked the jeans that were on the floor.

Yuki bent down and picked them up, "Just put your things on the bed, Honda-san."

When all of the presents were in Yuki's room, they left the house and began walking through town.

After a few hours, they got separated. Tohru and Yuki went to a small café they saw as Uo and Hana went to a shop that seemed to be filled with people like Hana.

30 minutes later, Uo began complaining, "Come on, we've spent way too much time in here. Let's swing by that café that Prince Charming and Tohru-chan are at."

When they walked in, they saw Yuki and Tohru sitting at a table sipping coffee and laughing.

Uo and Hana, who had never seen Yuki laugh, were caught by surprise.

"Oh, you're back, Hana-chan, Uo-chan?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah, what're you two laughing about?" Uo asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tohru said passively as she slid from the chair.

Yuki followed suit and they began walking back to the Sohma house.

"So, when're you leaving tomorrow?" Uo asked.

"8:00," Yuki hung his head.

"So long for 4 months, then," Uo said as she turned to her own house.

"May you have good waves," Hana told him mysteriously before walking off.

Yuki smiled and put an arm around Tohru's waist. He led her inside and upstairs. "Would you mind helping me open all of these?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course," Tohru answered as she sat on Yuki's bed.

Yuki opened the first present to reveal an Xbox. "Where did they get the money for this?" He wondered.

"I don't know, but here's a Playstation 2," Tohru told him.

About half of the presents had been opened when Tohru said she needed to prepare dinner.

As Yuki went through his opened presents, he began to smell dinner. It made his mouth water and would need Tohru's help keeping it down.

Yuki spotted a book. He held it up to see it was about gardening. It was almost creepy how much these girls knew about him.

As he flipped through the book, Tohru walked up. "Yuki-kun, dinner is ready," She told him.

Yuki smiled and stood up. He walked behind Tohru. When he reached the table, he saw that Kyo and Shigure were already seated and waiting. He also saw what Tohru had made, crab.

"This looks excellent," Yuki said as his eyes widened. He sat down at the table and quickly ate his meal.

Tohru was overjoyed. She had given Yuki the largest portion he finished first.

When Yuki finished his meal, he felt the urge to stick his fingers down his throat, but clenched his hands in his lap instead.

As Kyo and Shigure finished, they stood and left. Yuki instead stayed behind. He still had his hands clenched in his lap.

"How are you doing, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I'm… okay, actually," Yuki answered.

"That's great. I'll just finish up the dishes and then I can come upstairs and finish helping you unwrap those presents," Tohru said.

"Here, let me help you," Yuki said as he pushed himself from the floor.

The two finished the dishes. Yuki looked dreamily at her most of the time.

"Um, Yuki-kun, the dishes are done," Tohru told him as he stared at her in a daze.

Yuki blushed and tore his eyes away from her. "Sorry," He muttered.

They walked up the stairs one after another and went to Yuki's room.

When they were finished opening all of the presents, Tohru excused herself for a moment. She came back in 3 minutes later carrying a wrapped box.

"Honda-san, you didn't have to get me anything," Yuki blushed.

"I wanted to," Tohru smiled. She handed him the box.

Yuki tore the paper off and opened the box. He saw a leather bound book. He opened the book up to see that it was a photo album. It held pictures of the time they'd spent and small captions. All of the zodiac members that Tohru had met so far had a page. It had a picture of them in their animal forms as well as them in their human form.

Yuki stared at the pictures in awe. He was amazed at how well Tohru had done.

"Do you like it?" Tohru questioned from beside him on the bed.

"I," Yuki began as he shut the book, "absolutely love it."

Yuki put one hand at the back of Tohru's head and pulled her to him. He pulled her lips to his lightly.

Tohru was shocked at first. She couldn't believe what Yuki was doing but soon the shock ended and she kissed back.

For nearly five minutes they kissed on Yuki's bed.

Tohru looked Yuki in the eyes, the glorious violet orbs that seemed so filled with sorrow and hidden pain.

Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Yuki.

Tohru let go of Yuki a few minutes later. "Please, try and get better, please."

"Don't worry I will," Yuki said with a smile. He looked to the clock and saw the time. It was 10:45.

"It's getting late, maybe you should get to bed, Honda-san," Yuki suggested.

"Um, Yuki-kun, could I ask you something?" Tohru questioned.

"Of course," Yuki smiled.

"You can call me Tohru-kun, if you wish. I mean, we've been living together for over a year," She said.

"Yes, of course, Tohru-kun," Yuki blushed.

As Tohru stood to leave, Yuki stood with her. He walked her to her room. When she lay down in her large bed, Yuki pulled the blankets over her. He then bent down, kissed her forehead lightly, and whispered, "Good night."

Yuki walked back to his room. He cleared his bed of the packages. He set the photo album on his bedside table and set his alarm for 5:30 the next morning.

* * *

Okay, well here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't... oh well. I do like fans, but I don't like liers. Like I said, please read and review if you liked it!

**Slimp Mcverge**: I know that, likeI stated earlier. If you didn't read the loong note at the begining, please do so. And, about the being convinient thing, I might as well cut them a little, teeny break in the dark tunnel of sadness. Sorry, if you don't like it.

**hitokiri-tomoe**: Again, -points to the top of the page- And please remember, from now on,I will consider criticism as flames.

**Blood Thirst**:Thanks for reviewing again! Well, I've never been bulimic, so I really don't know crap about what I'm writing about! Thanks for correcting me on the cutting thing, though. ═)

**SonicFreak: **So am I. I love it when people are so eager to read my crappy stories! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Akito'sNemesis: **Ahh, this review makes me soo happy. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, you're so kind!

**Shane (One of my friends): **If you're reading this... ignore SonicFreak's review. Ha ha... short.

**Lauren (another of my friends... I'm so popular :)): **You're reading, I'm so proud! Just kidding. Kyo's ugly. (Nothing personal to Kyo lovers, just a little ongoing feud between us)


End file.
